Good Boy
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: The 'Humdel' family gets a puppy. Kurt notices some similarities between the new puppy and his boyfriend... KLAINE, Fluffy


**Marissa, Liz and I were talking about how the Hummels should get a puppy next season, because we want to see Darren Criss playing with a puppy on screen. **

**Here we are~**

**GLEE**

Finn had been trying for weeks to convince Burt and Carole into getting a dog. It started after the television got stuck on Animal Planet and he couldn't find the remote to change it (he had actually been sitting on it). A show called Dogs 101 was on, which convinced Finn that the Humdel family _needed _a boxer dog.

"I swear I'll take care of it," Finn said to Carole as he followed her through the house.

"You can barely take care of yourself," said Kurt, raising an eyebrow. Personally, he wasn't a pet person. The idea of having dog hairs all over his bed and clothes actually made him annoyed - already.

Finn frowned at Kurt, but turned back to convincing his mother. "It would be good to have a guard dog, too," he said.

"Sweetie, you're going to be off at college next year - you won't even be able to take care of the dog," said Carole, setting down a basket of laundry on the living room table and beginning to fold it. "It would be our dog then - and our responsibility."

"Well I could get an apartment, instead of a dorm room," tried Finn.

Carole sighed. "We'll see, sweetie."

Finn kept dropping more hints over the next few weeks, and since it was summer, he was around constantly. He even tried to rope Kurt into it, because according to him, if they both wanted a dog, it would happen. Kurt refused, but of course Blaine seemed all for it.

"Dogs are cute, Kurt," he said. "I've always wanted one. If you had one, I would probably come over to play with it like, all the time."

"Like you don't live here already," said Burt, looking away from the television set (they had just finished Friday night Family dinner and were all sitting in the living room).

Blaine flushed red; it was true that since the summer break started last month, he had been at Kurt's house almost everyday, and on more occasion stayed the night. In Finn's room, obviously.

Burt laughed at Blaine's embarrassment. "It's alright, kid, we love to have you."

Finn didn't stop in his quest to convince Burt and Carole on getting a family dog.

It ended up paying off, much to Kurt's distaste.

Kurt and Finn had just returned home from a New Directions get together at Rachel's house (thankfully without any disasters) and here walking into the living room when they heard the distinctive bark. The look on Finn's face was almost comical - then he went running.

Sitting on the couch, between Burt and Carole, was a small yellow blob of fur. It yawned and looked over at Finn and Kurt - it was a golden retriever, which wasn't the breed that Finn had wanted, but he didn't look at all disappointed.

"You guys god a dog!" he shouted.

Burt and Carole laughed and Carole reached over to scratch it on the ears. "Yes well, you were wearing us down…then I was driving around yesterday and was passing by the pound…I couldn't resist when I saw this face. I was able to convince Burt."

Burt himself rolled his eyes. "The both of you will kill me."

"What's his name?" asked Finn, walking over and kneeling on his knees in front of the couch so he could pet the dog. It seemed thrilled at the attention and was sniffing Finn's hand with excitement.

"It could be a her, you know," said Kurt, walking behind the couch and looking down at the dog. It was cute, but that golden hair on it wouldn't be all over his clothes.

Carole laughed. "It's a boy and we haven't picked a name yet. We thought we'd do that as a family."

"It should totally be Drizzle," said Finn, grinning. "Quinn never liked it, but I think it's a good name."

"Oh my god, Finn," groaned Kurt.

"What?"

"You don't get a say in this now, I'm sorry, but I will never address this dog by Drizzle," said Kurt.

"What, are you going to pick a name like, I don't know, Gaga or something?"

"No," snapped Kurt.

"Boys," said Burt in a warning tone.

Kurt sighed and leaned over, bringing his hand through the puppy's hair on his back. It was soft. The puppy turned away from Finn and licked Kurt's fingers, chewing a bit on the tips. Kurt let a giggle slip from his lips. He'd never actually played with a dog before…

Kurt looked up. Finn was frowning at him. "What?" he asked.

"You didn't even want a dog!"

"Yeah, well, obviously this dog is by far more intelligent than the dog I imagined you would be picking," said Kurt dryly. The puppy had stood up and was leaning his front paws on the back of the couch so Kurt could scratch his ears. "Sit, boy. Sit!" said Kurt, motioning his hand down. The puppy looked confused for a moment, then lowered his behind, tail wagging.

Kurt laughed. "See! He's smarter than you!"

"Shut up," muttered Finn.

"Moving on, I think that he should have a musical name," said Kurt. "That way there is some sort of meaning behind it."

"Why not Marley - you know, like Bob Marley?" said Finn.

Kurt sighed. "Finn, have you _ever _seen _Marley and Me_?"

"That movie with Rachel from Friends?" asked Finn, confused. "No. I fell asleep when I watched it at Rachel's house. Why?"

Carole patted Finn on the hand. "We're not naming him Marley," she said, sending a look at Kurt.

"Maybe something having to do with the Beatles?" asked Burt. The puppy had since crawled onto his lap. "It's a band that everyone can agree to like. They're classics."

"True," said Kurt, his mouth turning up in a grin at the memory of singing Blackbird - the song that, apparently, had gotten Blaine to finally see him as something more than a friend. "Maybe…Ringo? Paul is too…human." Burt laughed.

"I like it," said Burt and Carole nodded. Finn shrugged. "Does Ringo like it, though? Do you Ringo?"

The puppy's tail wagged and he reached up to lick Burt's face.

"Ringo it is," said Kurt with a smile.

Later that night, Ringo was sitting on Kurt's bed, curled into his side and sound asleep. Kurt petted him absently as he dialed Blaine's phone number (which was really just speed dial 3).

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine said as an answer.

"Finn's plan actually worked," said Kurt. "Carole and dad got a dog."

"No way!"

"Way. He's laying next to me right now."

"What kind of dog?" Kurt tried to ignore how excited Blaine actually ways and answered.

"We named him Ringo - after the Beatles, obviously," said Kurt.

Kurt could practically hear the smile in Blaine's voice as he said: "You know, I've had a strange love for the Beatles ever since you sang Blackbird. Before then, my favorite song - by Paul McCartney at least - had been Silly Love Songs. But well…Blackbird is sort of my most played song now."

"Are you serious?" asked Kurt, his face turning red.

"Of course. Although, I have to say that I love your version much more. I know that's like, blasphemous of me."

"No, it's sweet," said Kurt in a small voice.

"Do I get to met Ringo soon?" asked Blaine, getting back on track.

Kurt laughed. "Of course. Come over tomorrow."

"I was planning on it anyway, but thank you for inviting me," said Blaine, laughter in his tone.

When Kurt let Blaine inside the next day, Ringo lapping at his heels, the first thing his boyfriend did was sit on the ground and bring the puppy into his arms. No peck on the cheek or greeting.

"I see how it is," sniffed Kurt, crossing his arms and looking down at Blaine.

Blaine looked up from the puppy (he was currently talking in that annoying 'baby voice) and looked surprised. Kurt raised an eyebrow and then a look of understanding - and embarrassment - appeared on his face.

"Uh, I, uh, love you?" said Blaine he stood up and kissed Kurt soundly.

"Smooth," said Kurt, as he pulled away from the kiss, but he laughed. "I'm making lunch. You can go to the living room with Ringo. Finn just left for Rachel's a few minutes ago."

"So we're alone?" asked Blaine, his eyebrows waggling suggestively and in what he probably thought was a sexy way (but really just looked ridiculous).

Kurt laughed. "Go play with the dog, Blaine."

When Kurt came back out with two plates, a sandwich on each, Blaine was on the ground again, trying to tug one of Ringo's toys from his mouth. Along with food and such, Carole had picked up a few toys at the store yesterday, and since she wasn't sure what kind he would like, got a lot of variety.

"Come on," said Blaine, tugging on the rope. Ringo growled in a playful manner and pulled back. "He's strong," said Blaine, looking up at Kurt.

When Ringo noticed that Kurt was in the room again, and with food, he quickly let go of his end of the rope - causing Blaine to topple backwards.

Kurt actually wondered if one could die from laughing.

"Shut up," said Blaine, sitting back up and throwing the toy to the side. "That hurt."

"I'm sure it did," said Kurt.

"I don't like that tone."

"What tone?"

"That one," said Blaine, pouting.

Kurt laughed and handing Blaine the plate with his sandwich - loaded with turkey, cheese and a lot of mayo. His own veggie sandwich was balanced on his lap.

Ringo jumped on the couch between the pair and looked up at Kurt with sad eyes.

A thought suddenly occurred to Kurt and he started to laugh again.

"What?" asked Blaine with a mouthful of sandwich.

"You have the same _expression_!" Kurt said between giggles. "You and a puppy! Oh god. This explains why you're so…so hyper like, all the time! And climb on furniture - I've had to tell Ringo to get off the top of the couch like, five times already. You're a puppy!"

"I am not a puppy!"

"Yes, you are."

Blaine frowned at him and took another bite of his lunch. They ate in relative silence, giving a few pieces of bread to Ringo. Afterwards, Kurt took their plates to the kitchen and came back with a doggie treat for Ringo, stood over him and made sure he sat down before giving it to him.

Kurt turned to Blaine, who was standing next to him and looking thoughtful.

"Kurt, if I'm a puppy," he said, eyeing Ringo. He turned away from the dog on the ground and stepped closer to Kurt and leaned in, his voice dropping. "Does that mean _I_ get a treat?"

Kurt flushed. He would never really get used to the idea that there wasn't really personal space between him and Blaine. Kurt sputtered for a few moments and Blaine looked smug at getting back at Kurt for the puppy comment. Kurt recovered and bit back: "Only if you listen to me."

Kurt's tone was one he only ever really used when they were making out. Low and a bit controlling. Blaine's eyebrow raised, a small smile playing on his lips. "Yes?"

Kurt stepped even closer to Blaine, putting his hand on Blaine's cheek, leaning in to his face. Blaine looked like he expected a kiss, but instead Kurt demanded in a low voice: "Sit."

"What?"

"Sit," he said, in a similar tone that he had to Ringo earlier.

Blaine blinked with slight confusion, but found himself sinking down on the couch without a word.

"Good boy," said Kurt, sitting on Blaine's lap, straddling him. "And now, you're treat." Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him in for a searing kiss that made him shake from its intensity. The novelty of kissing Blaine would never lessen, he was sure.

After a long moment, Kurt pulled away, a self satisfied grin on his face at seeing Blaine's gob smacked expression.

"I like treats," he said dumbly. Kurt giggled and leaned in to kiss him again. This probably would have turned into one of their more heated make outs, like many kisses had turned to since summer break had begun, if not for the tugging on Blaine's shirt.

Ringo was smiling (well, as much as a dog could smile) up at them, wagging his tail. Kurt laughed into Blaine's neck, raising goose bumps on his skin. Kurt reached over and petted the puppy.

"No fair," said Blaine, his breathing heavy.

"There will be time for that later," said Kurt, slipping out of Blaine's lap. "But you did come over to play with Ringo, after all." Blaine pouted and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Play with the puppy for a little while longer, then we'll go to my room," he said with a mischievous tone.

"Ok," said Blaine, a bright smile on his face. "Come on, Ringo, let's see if you can fetch," he said, standing and reaching for a tennis ball from the pile of dog toys.

**FIN**

**I hope you liked it! **


End file.
